Optical fibers are thin filaments cladded in a material with a low index of refraction capable of transmitting optical signals. Various types of optical fibers are present in the art including plastic/polymer optical fiber (POF), single mode optical fiber (SMF), and multi-mode optical fiber (MMF). Traditionally, POFs are comprised of thin plastic or polymer fibers and are often utilized in short distance applications. Conversely, SMFs are comprised of thin glass fibers and are often utilized in longer distance and high speed applications. MMFs are configured similarly to SMFs, but are designed to carry multiple modes of optical signals at the same time, each signal being transmitted at a slightly different reflection angle. Unlike SMFs, which can carry optical signals over long distances, MMFs are typically used for shorter transmission distances.
Optical fibers may thus serve as the transmission media for optical signals generated by optoelectronic transceivers. For example, optical fibers are often used in conjunction with various types of light-emitting components, which generate the optical signal based on an electrical input for transmission through the fibers. Often, for example, vertical-cavity surface-emitting lasers (VCSELs) are used to emit light through the fiber optic cables. Other sources of light include edge emitting lasers, edge emitting silicon phontoics components, collimated VCSELs, lens integrated surface emitting lasers (LISELs), and other sources.
Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional optical fiber couplers, interfaces, and other associated systems. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present invention, many examples of which are described in detail herein.